


Stitching Scars

by devilinthedetails



Series: Free Spirit [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Healing, Sisters, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Kally teaches Lianne how to stitch scars.
Series: Free Spirit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864777
Kudos: 8





	Stitching Scars

Stitching Scars

Lianne felt like a lost sheep following a shepherd trailing her older sister around the palace infirmary. Wide-eyed, she watched Kally bend over beds, stitching skin together with needle and thread more often than magic. Wishing she could have such power, she burst out, “Teach me to stitch people up like you do.” 

“First you need an open flame.” Kally placed a candle on a bedside table and ignited it with a flick of her wrist, her blue Gift sparking yellow-orange flames. Slipping a thin thread through the silver eye of a needle as their governess had taught them, she continued, “Then you thread a needle just as you would for embroidery. You clean the needle and thread to prevent infection by passing it through the open flame that burns away any impurity. Then you sew together the wound with neat, careful, and straight stitches.” 

“Just as if it were embroidery,” Lianne murmured, gaze fixed on her sister sewing together the gashed forehead of a soldier who had gotten on the wrong side of a rogue centaur. 

“Exactly.” Kally nodded. “Think of it as beautiful embroidery, not stitching scars, because you must try to make the scars beautiful.”


End file.
